Talk:List of glitches in Bully
Cleaning Up This page is in desperate need of cleaning. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :In what way? Dan the Man 1983 02:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It is hard to explain, it is just overall not a nicely formatted article. The content is there, but there are too many headings and not enough text underneath to be able to read it easily. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::There are too many editors who just add more glitches without editing the text from previous. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) Yeah it really needs some organization. --' DBF' 15:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I found a new glitch! Hey guys, I found a new glitch which can only be done in the winter. Look for some preppies playing frizbee with eachother on the beach. Stand in the middle of the two preps throwing the frizbee. Eventually you will get hit by the frizbee. Once you get hit by the frizbee, one of the preps will make a snowball for no reason, and then walk off. They will not throw the snowball. May want to consider adding this to the page. Peter Hurry 12:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Peter Hurry Another bully glitch Wait until someone you are fighting is taunting you and humiliate them. Their audio will drop out. You can also humiliate them right before they insult you. Needs to be added. 23:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC)A Guest 'glitch with Prep' I just did a glitch that is similar to the Parker one in the gym and when I did to a random prep, Jimmy couldn't move and the Prep was stuck to his back. Yes, I am on the football field which is near the gym so I don't know what is up. Could be a glitch but who knows? BTW this is similar to the punching bag glitch. 02:28, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Mercenary Betrayal Glitch I found a glitch that can affect target locking of a fighters you can hire (Mercenary). When I tried this glitch, I found it occuring when you have your partner have two enemies, one being Jimmy and the anyother. I had my ally attack my enemy, I then attacked my partner. After I attacked, I proceeded to bully my partner by pulling his underwear. Then, even after my enemy had been defeated, my partner attacked as if he was still standing, run to me and repeat until "it" disappeared. After vanishment of the opponent, my partner continued to lock onto me then attack but deal no damage. Later on, my ex-ally becomes my ex-oppoent and then forgets about attacking my character. What it does is make your partner respond to your betrayal by starting to engage in combat, but then turn to the opponent it recently had and attack it's knocked out body, then after vanishment, dueling you but dealing no damage. Note: This glitch happened by random and needs proper examination before having a clarified cause of this glitch. UniFredx32 (talk) 04:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) UniFredx32 Everlasting Firecracker Fuse Throw down some marbles, then hold R1 when having the firecracker equiped. You must run into marbles, and so you have a fuse that keeps igniting till jimmy executes another animation. UniFredx32 (talk) 19:32, August 14, 2012 (UTC) UniFredx32, again Marbles in the water glitch Play a few marbles in the water. Now hold them. Jimmy will start to hit up ALMOST to kill or until the marbles vanish. Mrs. Peabody glitch Before entering the female dormitory, stay with a red gauge problems. When you enter will appear two Mrs. Peabodies to stop you. Does not always work. Went ahead and reorganized the page since it was kind of a mess, let me know if it looks alright DBF 23:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Alert and Hostile Store Clerk Glitch Go to aquaberry and jump on the counter and jump on the clerks head he will push you repeatedly and will be in fight mode after a few pushes Steal a moped without getting a red Trouble Meter glitch Dunno if it's been pointed out before, but there's a way to steal mopeds without getting a red Trouble Meter. All you have to do is make Jimmy jump on the adult driving of the moped. The adult will get out of it to chase Jimmy, so quickly get on it. Once you do so, your Trouble Meter will not raise in any way whatsoever. It'll only raise if you're not wearing a helmet (as usual), but it's really no big deal. GoCommitDi (talk) 15:31, June 3, 2019 (UTC)